fatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Infinite Paths - Doomguy)
Human |gender = Male |place of origin = N/A (Possibly Argent D'Nur) |likes = Fluffy bunnies |dislikes = Demonkind |talents = Demon slaying |natural enemy = Demonkind |image color = Green |servant classes = |armaments = Chainsaw and various modern and hi-tech weapons |spirit = Doomguy |alignment = Chaotic Good |master= |strength = A |endurance = A |agility = B |mana = C |luck = C |n.phantasm = A |class skills = EX |personal skills = Absolute Right of Murder Over Demons EX |noble phantasms = Glory Kill C Night Sentinel A |family = William J. Blazkowicz}}Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) Profile Identity Berserker's true identity and origins are shrouded in mystery. He is known by many names, though he is most commonly known as [[wikipedia:en:Doomguy|'Doomguy']]. Some say he was a space marine taken off duty and relocated to Mars for assaulting his officer in retaliation for ordering him to attack civilians. Some say he is the descendant of a Nazi hunting WWII soldier named William J. Blazkowicz. Some say he was the leader and sole survivor of an ancient order of holy warriors known as the Night Sentinels who opposed the Legions of Hell. Whatever the case, his conflicts with the denizens of Hell have cemented his reputation as a nigh-unstoppable engine of destruction. Personality Beneath Berserker's front of absolute silence lays what can best be described as, to put it lightly, divine wrath incarnate. His rage towards all of demonkind is something that even the Lords of Hell are terrified of. Hell itself trembles before his mere presence. He seems to be motivated by great loss and pain at the hands of Hell's legions, and fights to ensure no such fate would ever befall humanity. Yet he seems to have a peculiar soft spot for bunnies. Perhaps as a reminder of a lost pet he held dear to him in a past life. Role Infinite Paths In an alternate reality, this Berserker was summoned as the Servant of instead of Lancelot. He battled Lancer and despite the latter's superior speed and even getting a hit on Berserker with , proved ineffective against the mad Servant's armor. Thus, Lancer was forced into retreat with his Master by Berserker's overwhelming firepower, even while restraining his full power, as the spear-wielding Servant was not a demon. When the Grail War was put on hold to hunt down Caster, Berserker unleashed his full fury upon the hordes of demons that the magic-wielding Servant summoned from Prelati's Spellbook, massacring them and forcing them to flee for their lives back into the Spellbook. Backed into a corner, Caster summoned a towering demon to fight Berserker, only to be faced with his BFG 9000. Upon blasting a gaping hole in the giant demon, exposing its insides, Berserker lept straight at it to rip and tear at the beast. Abilities Berserker has shown immense strength, speed, stamina and durability even in life. He can overpower super-humanly strong demons barehanded, move fast enough to evade rockets and endure direct hits from them and continue on fighting. Despite his violent nature, he possesses a surprisingly degree of intelligence, able to use advanced, other-worldly technology without any sign of unfamiliarity. He is a highly skilled combatant, able to defeat and tear down demons much bigger and stronger than himself in unarmed combat and wield a vast array of weapons with masterful proficiency. As a Servant, his EX-ranked Mad Enhancement tremendously increases his parameters when facing opponents that can be considered "demonic", albeit at the cost of his sanity. His Absolute Right of Murder Over Demons makes him virtually invincible against Demonic Attribute and impervious to any form of demonic attacks or magic. These skills make him the ideal executioner of demonkind. Noble Phantasm Glory Kill If Berserker kills his enemy in melee combat, in a particularly violent and bloody fashion, he will be healed for an amount depending on the strength of his opponent. Night Sentinel Berserker is granted access to his armor powered by Argent Energy along with his entire arsenal from his one-man wars against Hell, from chainsaws to shotguns to machine guns to rocket launchers to his strongest weapon of all, the BFG 9000, a large plasma cannon capable of obliterating most targets in one shot. References https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8865268/31/Infinite-Paths https://doom.fandom.com/wiki/Entryway Category:Servants Category:Berserker-class Servants